Happy Jikan
Happy Jikan(Happy Time) is a hello!project group that is made up of all chinese girls,being the first hello!project group to do so.They made their debut in 2000,making 5 singles during that year.Their highest selling single,MIRAI LOVE,holds a record for the hello!project with 8,005,475 copies sold in two weeks,and it was number one on the oricon charts for one whole month.Happy Jikan's least selling single is "SHOOTING STAR~Girls Dream~",with only 39,905 copies sold.They sell 64,879,088 in Japan alone,and 17,809,001 in China alone. In 2008,Happy Jikan went on a short hiatus due to almost half the members (except for first generation member Jia,second generation member Ning,and fifth generation member Lu) graduating.In the meanwhile,Tsunku held auditions for a sixth generation,and Happy Jikan had a new single (featuring the sixth genertaion,in early october,2008.) Happy Jikan lyrics websites: http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/ http://helloprogirlyuno.blogspot.com/ Members Current Memebers(age order) *Haoi Daiyu(color-green,boss)6th gen *Wang Dao Ming(color-red,co-boss)6th gen *Zeng Yun(color-teal)6th/7th gen *Wu Jiao(Color-Yellow)6th gen *Joe Song(color-berry)7th gen *Ao Xiao (color-purple)6th gen *Zheng May Ai (color-silver)6th gen *Hsaoi Zhe (color-dark blue)7th gen *Sun Fang (color-gold)6th gen *Zheng Mei (color-rose)6th gen *Bui Shun (color-orchid)7th gen Sixth Generation (2008) The sixth generation auditions were announced when more than half of Happy Jikan's members graduated.It had a total of eight members,but Zeng Yun had graduated in 2011.They were first announced at Happy Jikan's 20th mini live,and the members were revealed at HAPPY JIKAN'S~HEY SIX~! tour September 19,2008.The current members are: *Haoi Daiyu *Wang Dao Ming *Wu Jiao *Ao Xiao *Zheng May Ai *Sun Fang *Zheng Mei Seventh Generation (2012) The seventh generation was announced at HAPPY MEGA SWEET.It was announced that HAPPY JIKAN ~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA?~(HAPPY JIKAN~You ready OR NOT?~) were set to begin at one of Happy Jikan's mini lives,by Haoi.The auditions began June 25,2012,and they ended September 10,2012.Zeng Yun,former sixth generation member,made it into the fourth(which is the last round) round.The results we announced September 14th,2012.The new members are: *Zeng Yun *Joe Song *Hsaoi Zhe *Bui Shun They're first tour with Happy Jikan will be Happy Jikan Tour~WELCOME SEVEN~ Janurary 23,2012. Former Members First Generation (2000) *Su Meili (graduated August 23,2003 B 2000-06-24 until 2003-08-23) (color-pink) *Chen Jingfei (graduated Feburary 11,2007 B 2003-08-24 until 2007-02-11) (color-orange) *Zhou Jia (left due to having a sickness May 18,2009 B 2007-02-13 until 2009-05-18)(color-purple;color was transferred to dark blue after the 6th gen joined) Second Generation(2001) *Huang Ning (graduated August 11,2010 B 2009-05-22 until 2010-08-11) (color-lavendar) *Xie Biyu (fired due to trash talking Tsunku,August 15,2007) (color-sky blue) Third Generation(2004) *Dan Meihui (left due to broken leg December 14,2006) (color-dark blue) Fourth Generation(2004) *Yue YuanJun (left due to medical care Feburary 11,2007) (color-pink) Fifth Generation(2005) *Yin Lu (graduated May 18,2011 B 2010-08-17 until 2011-05-18) (color-orchid) *Ruu Maya (graduated September 4,2007) (color-red) Sixth Generation(2008) *Zeng Yun (left the group due to her school in China forcing her to go back,May 18,2011but is now an official seventh generation member) (color-teal) History 1999 In 1999,Tsunku held "Hello!China Group" auditions in Tokyo.Over 70 chinese girls were auditioning,including Su Meili,Chen Jingfei,Zhou Jia, and Huang Ning (failed to get excepted).The auditions took over a year due to school,the girls needing to learn chinese and because there was over 70 girls auditioning. 2000 Meili,Jingefei,and Jia made up the new chinese group,Happy Jikan.Their first single,Subarashii Ongaku O Sabarashii Uta,was released July 18,2000,even though the groups debut was announced June 24,2000. Happy Jikan released their second single,'Ài',was released July 24,2000.It was and still is their only single to be in chinese. September 12,2000,Happy Jikan released their single 'Sorry'. October 15,Happy Jikan formed 'MORNING JIKAN' with Morning Musume. October 22,Happy Jikan released the single 'Believe.' December 15,Happy Jikan released the single 'SUNSHINE'. 2001 April 12,2001,Jia was suspended because she had anger issues.Tsunku held auditions for sub members to replace her.The submembers were Huang Ning and Xie Biyu. April 23,Happy Jikan released the single Utsukushii.This was thier first single without Jia. May 4,Happy Jikan released the single HEART. August 14,2001,Jia came back to the hello!project,and the submembers became fulltime second generation members. 2002 January 5th,Happy Jikan released their first photobook HAPPY♥JIKAN. January 22nd,Happy Jikan released the single SHOOTING STAR~Girl's Dream~.It is currently Happy Jikan's least selling single,and is their first single not to be in the top 10 on Oricon Charts. September 15,Happy Jikan released the single Mai•Hato•U~isshu.This single was Number 5 on the Oricon Charts. December 12,Happy Jikan released Cool On'nanoko. 2003 April 24,Happy Jikan released their only single of 2003,Jobuguddo!.They are the only group to have only one single of the year. July 14,at Happy Jikan's fifth solo tour L/I/V/E OUT LOUD,Meili did not attend.Jia then told why,becuase she was graduating and Meili did not want to sadden her fans.This is her announcement,it was said over the stage screen: http://helloprogirlyuno.blogspot.com/2012/09/meilis-graduation-announcement-20030714.html. August 23,Leader Su Meili graduated.August 24,Chen Jingfei took Meili's place as leader. 2004 Febuary 12,Happy Jikan released their first single without Meili,Anata Ga Inakute Sabishiidesu.This single was dedicated to Meili. March 13,Happy Jikan released the single 'COLORFUL'.It was Happy Jikan's best selling single,and was number one on the oricon charts for 4 weeks,until MIRAI LOVE was released in 2012. May 15,Happy Jikan released the single 'Shiawasena Min'na!'. May 25,Happy Jikan announced that there will be a third generation.The auditions lasted until October 5,and the winner was Da Meihui,and it was their first 1 nin generation. October 12,Happy Jikan announced that there will be a 4th generation.The auditions lasted until December 12,and the winner was Yue YuanJun.This was the last and is still the last,1 nin generation. 2005 March 24,Happy Jikan released the single 'Isse Ni!' March 30,Tsunku announced himself the fifth generation.The auditions ended June 30,and the winners were Yin Lu and Ruu Maya. July 18,Happy Jikan released the single "DOKIDOKI".Each member had a solo version,as Chen said that this was their 5 year anniversary single. December 12,Happy Jikan released the single 'Shiawasena Chirstmas'. 2006 Category:Happy Jikan Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Group Formations in 2000 Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei